This invention relates to a closed, cyclic absorption-type refrigerator.
Generally, an aqueous lithium bromide solution is used as an absorbing agent in a closed recyclic, absorption type refrigerator (Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-29872). However, lithium bromide is much more expensive than calcium chloride, etc.
On the other hand, cheap magnesium chloride, calcium chloride, etc. can be utilized as liquid absorbent, but are not suitable for the absorption-type refrigerator owing to their low solubilities.
As to the absorbent for use in the closed, cyclic absorption type refrigerator, research and development of composite absorbents composed of a plurality of absorbent components have been made to conduct the cooling of the absorbent with air and increase their solubilities. For example, composite absorbents based on LiBr-LiCl system, LiBr-C.sub.2 H.sub.6 O.sub.2 system, and LiBr-LiSCN system [Reito (refrigeration), Vol. 56, No. 646, page 11] and that based on LiCl-CaCl.sub.2 system [Research and Research Result Report 1 on Effective Utilization of low temperature difference energy, published by Nippon Kikai Gakkai (Japanese Society for Mechanical Engineers) on Mar. 6, 1979, pages 101 to 103] are reported, but optimization of mixing ratios of the absorbent components, etc. have not been disclosed yet.